Drunken apologies
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Reposted with paragraphs! Thirteen comes home to find a surprise! Established Cadley/Camteen


**Established Cadley/Camteen**

(My first fanfiction please R/R but be gentle!)

**Drunken Apologies**

Remy Hadley stumbled drunkenly into her apartment, tripping over a pair of boots she had left on the floor that morning before work. She gasped in pain as she hit the floor. "Shhhhhh" she scolded the offending pair of boots. She scrambled up from the floor, nearly falling over again. She was just about to head towards the bedroom when she noticed the TV was on. She was sure she hadn't left it on, as she had turned it off when she went to bed the previous night and hadn't turned it on since. Cautiously, well as cautiously as was possible in her drunken state, Thirteen crept towards the couch. As she got closer, she saw the silhouette of a person sleeping on her couch. She picked up the lamp from the table behind the couch, ready to defend herself from the intruder. Being as stealthy as she could in her inebriated state of mind, Thirteen made her way around to the front of the couch and prepared herself to strike. Thirteen smirked, resisting the urge to laugh at her own absurd behaviour, when she realised it was Cameron asleep on the couch. Thirteen quickly replaced the lamp in its original position on the table behind the couch.

She crouched down in front of the couch so that her face was level with Cameron's. "Allison......Allison" Thirteen coaxed, trying to wake her girlfriend. Cameron stirred, reaching up to rub her eyes as she woke. "Hmm" she mumbled sleepily. "Hey, what are you doing home?" Thirteen whispered. "Conference ended earlier than I expected" Cameron replied. Thirteen leaned in and planted a small kiss on Cameron's lips. "I missed you" she said grinning stupidly. "Mmm, I missed you too" Cameron said, inhaling slowly. Then she noticed that Thirteen smelled of beer. Cameron opened her eyes to examine her girlfriend's demeanour. Thirteen's eyes were slightly bloodshot and her balance seemed off. "You're drunk!" Cameron accused, sitting up on the couch. "What?!" Thirteen gasped exaggeratedly, attempting to stand up. "I am not-whoa.....ow!" Thirteen stuttered as she fell backwards. She hit the floor with a thud and began giggling manically as she looked up at Cameron. Cameron found it difficult to keep a straight face. "Yes you are" she said sternly, from the couch, "I go away for a couple of days and I come back to find the apartment in a tip and you nowhere to be found. Then you come in drunk at 2:30 in the morning" Cameron finished, checking her watch. Thirteen immediately stopped laughing.

The grin on her face quickly changed to an expression equivalent to that of a child who had just been caught doing something wrong. Cameron was now using all of her self control to keep the annoyed expression on her own face.

"I'm sorry Allie, it's just I was lonely in the apartment without you and Kutner suggested we all go out after work and..." Thirteen slurred trying to explain herself. "So you trashed the apartment and got drunk with Kutner" Cameron interrupted. Thirteen may have been drunk, but she knew her girlfriend well enough to know she was going to have to choose her next words very carefully. "I have the day off work tomorrow and I was going to get up early so I could surprise you with a clean apartment and a romantic dinner" Thirteen said apologetically. "Go on" Cameron prompted, letting Thirteen know she was on the right track. "And I never intended to get so drunk with Kutner, it just sort of happened, he started this drinking game and I won so he had to buy the rest of the drinks for night" Thirteen quickly changed tack noticing that Cameron was not impressed with her explanation, "Did I mention I'm sorry and I missed you and getting up early to clean and make you a romantic dinner?". Cameron crossed her arms and eyed Thirteen suspiciously. "You're incapable of getting up early, especially after you've been drinking". Thirteen pulled herself into a kneeling position and crawled back towards the couch while Cameron continued to glare. "I love you" Thirteen said sincerely, pulling a pouty face. Cameron's arms slackened slightly but she wouldn't be won over that easily and Thirteen knew it so she decided to pull out her secret weapon. "Oh!!! I got you a present!" Thirteen yelled triumphantly. "What for?" Cameron asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She uncrossed her arms, letting them fall to rest on her stomach. Thirteen didn't fail to notice the flicker of change in Cameron's attitude.

Smiling, she sat at Cameron's feet at the end of the couch. "Well, I saw it yesterday and couldn't help but think of you, so I bought it for you. I was going to give it to you as a surprise at dinner when you got back" Thirteen said sweetly. "Well played" Cameron said, no longer able to resist the urge to smile. "So am I off the hook?" Thirteen asked, crawling up the couch to lie down beside Cameron. Cameron took her time in answering. "Hmmm, I guess you are...for now" she laughed as Thirteen kissed her cheek sweetly.

They lay on the couch for a few more minutes before Cameron finally couldn't take it any longer and had to ask; "So what did you get me?. Thirteen inhaled peacefully, she had been drifting of to sleep on the couch next to Cameron. "I was wondering how long it would be before you asked that. Although I did think you would last at least ten minutes!" Thirteen teased sleepily. "Don't you dare pass out on this couch, you told me about it and you know full well that I'll only spend all night thinking about it if I don't find out!" Cameron moaned childishly. "Mmm, okay" Thirteen mumbled, opening her eyes. She pulled herself up and climbed over Cameron to get off the couch. "Wait" Cameron begged as Thirteen stepped onto the floor. She pulled Thirteen's face down to her own and kissed her slowly, yet lovingly. When they finally pulled apart, still leaning against each others foreheads Cameron added, "Did I mention, I missed you too and I love you?" .Thirteen gave her one last kiss before dashing off into the bedroom, where she had hidden Cameron's present in her bedside locker.

Cameron waited impatiently on the couch, fidgeting excitedly as she wondered what Thirteen could have bought her. Thirteen returned to the living room shortly afterward with a wrapped box in her hands. "Close your eyes!" she instructed Cameron. "Seriously?" Cameron asked, following Thirteen's instruction. "Seriously, my present, my rules!" Thirteen replied teasingly. "Fine" Cameron relented Thirteen walked over and snaked her arms around Cameron, holding the present out in front of Cameron's face. "Open" she whispered into Cameron's ear. Cameron did as she was told and grinned excitedly as she opened her eyes and reached for the box. Thirteen kissed just bellow Cameron's ear lobe as she watched her girlfriend ripping open the pink wrapping paper.

Cameron gasped eagerly as the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a blue velvet jewellery box. Thirteen buried her face in the crook of Cameron's neck as Cameron tentatively pried open the box. Inside was a gorgeous silver chain with an emerald green jewel embedded in an intricate silver cage. Thirteen heard a sharp intake of breath from Cameron as she pulled the necklace from the box. "Remy, it's beautiful" Cameron whispered. "Try it on" Thirteen mumbled into Cameron's neck. Cameron held the necklace up to her neck as Thirteen straightened up to tie it for her. "How does it look?" Cameron asked, turning to Thirteen. "You look beautiful, it matches your eyes" Thirteen complimented her wit a smile on her face. Cameron knew she meant the words because Thirteen rarely used the word beautiful, she usually said Cameron was "gorgeous", "hot" or "sexy". Cameron stood up and walked over to Thirteen. "Thank you" she whispered, capturing her girlfriend's lips. Cameron pulled away and buried her face in Thirteen's shoulder. They stood in their living room for almost ten minutes. Thirteen yawned contently, her head resting on top of Cameron's.

"We should go to bed, it's nearly 4am" Cameron said knowing how tired Thirteen must have been. "Mmhmm, I have to be up in a few hours" Thirteen replied sleepily. Cameron took Thirteen's hand and led her towards the bedroom. "You don't have to get up and clean, we can sleep in tomorrow and then when we get up I'll make breakfast" Cameron said, turning at the bedroom door to kiss Thirteen's cheek. "Sounds good" Thirteen replied, failing to suppress the urge to yawn again. They both put on their pyjamas in silence and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Remy" Cameron said fingering her new necklace as she flicked off the light on her bedside locker. She snuggled down underneath the blankets, expecting Thirteen to wrap her arms around her but was surprised to find Thirteen propped up, leaning over her. "I thought you said you were going to sleep" Cameron said a smile spreading across her face. "Suddenly, not so tired" Thirteen whispered with her lips against Cameron's cheek. Cameron giggled when Thirteen's arms pressed into the mattress on either side of her as Thirteen positioned herself directly above Cameron. Thirteen captured Cameron's lips in a passionate kiss. "Wide awake" Thirteen laughed as she pulled away. "You know what actually, me too" Cameron giggled pulling Thirteen down on top of her.

End.


End file.
